


Moments

by fireandhoney



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221b, Baker Street, Cute, Domestic Johnlock, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tags might change, domestic life, little moments, moments of love, short scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney
Summary: Just a collection of little scenes and moments of domesticity and fluff
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ughilovejohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ughilovejohnlock/gifts).



> This may become longer if other moments come to my mind.  
> This is a gift for the lovely Ughilovejohnlock, who says I write too much angst and not enough fluff

Sherlock sitting down in his chair, his hands in a praying pose, his fingertips on his chin as he's deep in his mind palace. John walking up behind him, placing his hands on Sherlock's shoulders, then sliding them down his chest as he leans closer, pressing a kiss to Sherlock's curls. "I know you are far away, but if you hear me, I'm going out for some shopping. I'll be back in a bit."

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

John in the kitchen, his bags on the counter, humming as he moves around, placing the items in the appropriate cupboards. Sherlock walking up to him and wrapping his arms around John's waist, leaning forward to press a quick to his temple before laying his chin on his head. "Thank you, dear."

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Sherlock working on his microscope, analyzing the extract of a leaf taken from a crime scene, taking down notes and making little drawings in his notebook. John grabbing the pen and scribbling down "Love you" next to the outline of a cell. Sherlock going to add details some time later and noticing the note, blushing and smiling. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

John typing on his laptop their newest adventure for his blog, getting up for a minute to use the bathroom, and coming back to find "But of course, none of this would have been possible without the greatest, bravest, sexiest doctor there is, Dr John Watson" and chuckling as he sees Sherlock's smug smile barely hiding behind his scientific magazine.


End file.
